O dia que Rony cresceu One Shot
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Todos crescem algum dia e quando uma brincadeira sai do controle, ele tem que mostrar que as coisas tem que mudar


**O dia que Rony cresceu.**

Fred e Jorge estavam sentados no salão comunal com sacos de gelos nos olhos por causa dos machucados.

Tinham cometido um erro enorme e tinham pago de forma interessante.

Eles tinham descoberto um feitiço novo que poderia os ajudar a ver os sonhos das pessoas, eles tinham usado em todos os companheiros de quarto e em outros alunos, mas aquela noite eles tiveram a idéia de ver os sonhos de Harry.

No mesmo instante que eles estavam terminando o feitiço, eles sentiram um feitiço passar por eles fechando completamente as cortinas de Harry e um feitiço de isolamento poderoso foi posto, quando eles viraram para ver quem tinha os atrapalhados, eles só viram dois punhos acertando cada um os mandando para a inconsciência.

-Eu sinceramente não acredito que vocês fizeram isso –eles ouvem a voz do irmão menor dizendo com desgosto que eles nunca ouviram antes.

-Era só uma brincadeira... –mas o clarão de Rony fez Fred se calar.

-Mas por que no nome de Merlin você nos esmurrou? Eu acho que meu queixo esta quebrado... –Rony manda um olhar frio que fez Jorge estremecer.

-Vocês tem idéia do que quase fizeram? –Fred e Jorge estavam para falar algo, quando Rony fala –Eu não quero ouvir vocês falando que era uma brincadeira inocente, vocês não sabem absolutamente nada o que Harry tem que agüentar a noite, não sabem os pesadelos que terrificariam suas almas pelos restos das suas vidas miseráveis e ter que agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, vocês pensam "com este feitiço eu vou saber algo interessante do Harry para envergonhar ele", mas vocês não sabem nada do que o meu amigo tem que agüentar... Hoje foi o primeiro dia nesse mês que eu vi ele dormindo pacificamente e vocês estavam querendo brincar com ele por serem infantis? –os gêmeos pareciam encolher diante da raiva que Rony exibia, eles tinham visto o irmãozinho deles bravo algumas vezes, mas nada tão sério quanto agora.

-Nós... Nós não tínhamos idéia... –Fred fala envergonhado, Rony ainda os encarava com desgosto e fala.

-Vocês sabem que finalmente ele compartilhou o como ele vivia com os Dursleys comigo, Mione, Gina, Hellen e os outros? Vocês acham que era ruim o que ele passava lá? Noticia meus irmãos, multiplique por mil e vocês vão ter razoavelmente o que ele passou naquele inferno –os gêmeos se encolhem diante da aura de poder que Rony estava esgrimindo, eles sabiam que Harry estava os treinando, mas eles nunca imaginariam ver Rony daquela forma –Vocês sempre brincam comigo que eu poderia comer um hipogrifo, mas Harry teve que viver até mesmo uma semana sem comer nada, trancado em um armário que faria meu quarto parecer uma suíte cinco estrelas, ficaria a mercê de aranhas e pó... A única fonte de luz e o que vinha de uma portinhola, ele não poderia brincar porque não tinha amigos, os parentes dele nunca deixariam ele ter um, não poderia estudar porque eles não queriam que Harry fosse mais inteligente que aquele projeto de porco com baleia do primo dele, então ele deveria apenas viver como um escravo, cuidando da casa, sendo abusado, mau alimentado e achando que era uma monstruosidade –os gêmeos pareciam cada vez mais pálidos diante da fala de Rony, mas este não tinha acabado –Mas então ele vem para Hogwarts, o verdadeiro lar dele, mas ao invés de um lugar seguro e protegido para que ele pudesse viver em paz, ele e constantemente atacado por Voldemort e os vermes daquele monstro –a varinha de Rony tinha começado a soltar faíscas ao que os gêmeos se afastam mais do irmão deles –Se ele não tivesse que viver tudo isso, aquele bastardo do Voldemort presenteia Harry com pesadelos que vocês jamais teriam agüentado, vocês ficariam tão terrificados que não iriam querer mais dormir, iriam implorar para madame Pomfrey poção de dormir sem sonhar, mas até mesmo estas poções não seriam o suficiente para apagar o que vocês viram –Rony se senta em uma poltrona e coloca uma mão em cima dos olhos, não queria ter dito tudo isso, mas ele tinha visto o quanto o amigo tinha sofrido com os pesadelos, mas o cabeçudo jamais reclamava, ele agia como se nada tinha acontecido e suportava todo o mau que acontecia, então aqueles dois vinham com as brincadeiras bestas deles para interromper a única noite de sono que o amigo dele teve em um MÊS?

Os gêmeos ainda encaravam Rony com temos, não acreditavam que o pequeno irmão que eles atormentavam anos atrás tinha se transformado dessa forma, mas se tudo que eles ouviram e viram o que eles passaram desde que vieram para Hogwarts fosse verdade, era inevitável que isso acontecesse.

-Nós sentimos muito Rony –Os gêmeos falam em uníssono ao que Rony só fecha os olhos e fala.

-Eu sei que vocês não fazem por mau, eu vivi com vocês a minha vida inteira, embora muitas vezes vocês me deixassem furioso, eu jamais via maldade no que vocês fazem... Como o Harry diz, vocês dois trazem alegrias para este mundo que cada dia cai mais na escuridão... Não me importo que vocês usem estes feitiços nas pessoas, até mesmo em mim –ele manda um sorriso malicioso para eles e fala –Antes que me perguntem, estava sonhando novamente com a copa mundial de quadribol, eu sendo goleiro da Inglaterra e a Mione torcendo para mim na torre mais alta com uma camisa um tanto justa –ele pisca para os dois que deixam o queixo cair –Não me olhem surpresos assim, acham mesmo que ainda teria vergonha de falar que sonho com uma das meninas mais lindas de Hogwarts? –ele aponta a varinha para a cabeça e parecia sorrir, como se estivesse revivendo o sonho, mas logo Jorge pergunta.

-Mas se você estava sonhando... Como foi que você acordou? Não me leve a mau, mas você dorme como uma pedra e para acordar você, só com um turbilhão de água –Rony solta um riso e fala.

-Harry esteve nos ensinando a ser cautelosos, algumas vezes ele se moveu furtivamente para nos acordar, nos deixou paranóicos no começo, mas começamos a perceber "perigos" enquanto dormimos, mas ele e Mione me ensinaram a preparar proteções em volta das camas para saber caso alguém entrou nos limites da cama de alguém, quando vocês começaram a mexer na cama do Harry, senti a magia me despertando, quando vi os dois com varinhas e o Harry dormindo, eu agi antes de pensar –pela primeira vez na noite, Rony parecia corar –Aliás, eu devo desculpas para vocês pelos socos, eu fiquei irritado que vocês perturbassem ele que minha raiva me adquiriu primeiro –os gêmeos estouram em risadas e falam.

-E bom saber que você não mudou em tudo Roniquinho –eles ficam em silencio, mas logo são surpreendidos ao que Hermione aparece e se senta no colo do namorado, Hellen e Samantha se sentam perto enquanto Gina tinha um olhar um tanto dividido, ela tinha um sorriso enorme para o irmão, mas um olhar bravo para os gêmeos.

-Vocês ouviram tudo? –Rony pergunta para a namorada que apenas cabeceia e continua abraçada a ele, Fred e Jorge encaravam medrosamente as meninas que tinham circulado eles, no começo elas pareciam a ponto de azarar a eles, mas logo Gina fala.

-Me ensine este feitiço e vocês vão ser poupados da dor –os gêmeos começam a ensinar tudo que sabiam e revelaram para elas alguns sonhos que viram em alguns Grifinórios e para elas tomarem cuidado com alguns deles, Hermione ainda estava aconchegada nos braços do namorado, este se inclina e sussurra no ouvido dela.

-Eu nunca imaginei o dia em que veria a minha pequena sabe-tudo não indo aprender um feitiço por querer ficar abraçada comigo –Hermione sorri e fala.

-Eu posso aprender outra hora –ela o beijou e fala suavemente –Eu não posso dizer o quanto estou orgulhosa de você, Rony, eu sei que agora os gêmeos talvez vão achar algum jeito de nos brincar, mas eu não me importo, estou muito orgulhosa de você –ela sorri marotamente e conjura um pergaminho.

-O que você esta fazendo, Mione? –Rony pergunta curioso ao que ela sorri.

-Marcando o dia que meu Rony cresceu –ele pode ver o nome dele a data e até mesmo a hora sendo escritos, ele começa a rir e fala.

-Ah não... Eu não vou deixar você manchar meu histórico de garoto cabeçudo, espesso e com emocional de uma colher de chá com esta história –ele pega o pergaminho dela e sai correndo, todos começam a rir da brincadeira dos dois.

Apenas Gina viu o moreno de olhos verdes que sorria para eles do topo da escadaria do dormitório masculino, Harry manda um olhar agradecido para ela e carregou todo o amor dele naquele olhar e logo volta para o dormitório.

Os gêmeos começaram a investigar alguns alunos que eles suspeitavam por causa de seus sonhos, mas não diriam nada para Harry e seus amigos, afinal, eles tinham uma fama de brincalhões a zelar.

Harry não comentou sobre o que ouviu do amigo, mas todos sabiam que ele andava orgulhoso da lealdade do amigo.

Rony ainda escondia o pergaminho de Hermione com a data do "dia em que Rony cresceu" e protegeu ainda mais quando ficou sabendo que a namorada pretendia mostrar para os pais dele.

Mau sabia o ruivo que Hermione tinha feito uma cópia e mandado para Molly e Arthur, estes que mostrariam para os outros irmãos na reunião da ordem.

Todos saberiam sobre o dia em que Rony demonstrou ser um verdadeiro Grifinório.

**HOMENAGEM:**

**Esta one short vai especialmente para uma nova amiga que eu conheci e uma autora de fics...**

**Biaa Black Potter...**

**Confiram o trabalho dela que parece ser muito bom pessoal..rs**

**Adorei te conhecer linda.. e desejo muito sucesso nas suas fics...**

**Te adoro..rs**


End file.
